Found
by slmliau
Summary: Saruhiko hasn't seen Misaki ever since Suoh Mikoto's death, and it's time to pay the former vanguard a visit. But how will Misaki react when the traitor comes to laugh at his broken pride? Post-season I of [K].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** K Project and all of its characters are not mine. If they were, there would be a whole lot more gay going on than what we already have, especially with all the _totally and completely gay _merchandise and official art.

* * *

Misaki, Misaki, _Misaki._

It'd been a month since Fushimi Saruhiko had been able to seen the former vanguard of the Red Clan. It'd been a month since the world had been finally rid of that blot named Suoh Mikoto. It'd been a month since the captain became increasingly reserved, locking himself up in the office for days at a time. It'd been a month since the defeat of the colorless king – not that he cared. He was irritated that the lieutenant ordered him to stay away from the former Red Clan – and Misaki specifically. Saruhiko wasn't one to allow the lieutenant boss him around, not since she was hypocritically visiting the bartender off duty. But ever since Homra disbanded, the workload piled up staggeringly, and he seldom had the chance to look for Misaki like usual.

The rumors he heard were boring, but not of any surprise. Many never visited the stupid bar again – _how does it feel, having your precious clan crumble, Misaki? –_ but only the most faithful came back to see Kusanagi Izumo, who became more and more listless, even to the point where he would forget to tend to his beloved bar at times. All of Scepter4 knew that Awashima-kun went to see him nearly every week now, but no one had the heart to stop her. As if they could succeed anyway.

For whatever pathetic reason, the pudgy Kamamoto – _how dare he constantly trail after my Misaki –_ and Anna disappeared from Shizume city. So had the Black Dog and the strain, but such things were not of any interest to him.

The only thing Saruhiko cared about was seeing Misaki, yet every day, even with all the resources at his fingertips, he was unable to find him. But _oh _the rumors! Apparently the hot-headed, lovely Misaki refused to give up on Homra. The former vanguard would skateboard all over Shizume and attempt to convince the other deserters to come back to the bar – _ne, Misaki ~ why haven't you come to me? _–but to no avail. He continued to pick fights with gangs, and many a time he won, though he sustained far more injuries than before.

_So he still burns brightly, that idiot._

"Tch," Saruhiko scratched the mess of scars under his collarbone that once covered up Homra's symbol of _pride. _ The symbol had long since disappeared with the rest of Homra's, and it strangely unsettled him. He knew Misaki no longer had a mark on the same place on his body as Saruhiko's; no one had Homra's symbol any longer.

"How does it feel, Misaki~? Where has your pride gone to now?" Saruhiko whispered to himself, a sneer gracing his face. He called in sick today, ignoring his subordinates' panicked voices when he refused to show. It'd been a _month. _ Where had Misaki gone?

And so he searched Shizume city carefully, refusing to give up before he found his Misaki. He even went to their old haunts, in the slightest hope – oh how he _loathed _himself for even thinking that way – that Misaki might be thinking of Saruhiko now that the bastard Mikoto was gone. But Misaki was nowhere to be found. Desperate now, he decided to try the bar, but even then, with Kusanagi-san and Awashima-kun shaking their heads sympathetically, he could not find Misaki.

"Misaki. Misaki, Misaki, MISAKI," Saruhiko called, as he ran down alleys and busy streets, not caring when the passerby's stared at him strangely. "MISAKI!"

Panting slightly, Saruhiko leaned against a wall of an alleyway. Never before had that tactic failed to work.

_Where is he?!_

By now, the sun was beginning to set, and still he had not even caught a _glimpse _of the fiery red. His instability was unable to take any more of the withdrawal from his Misaki.

_He wouldn't have left Shizume, would he - ?_

But knowing him, he would not have even thought of leaving Homra, even after its crumble. It was too precious to him, and how Saruhiko hated it.

_It's all because of that "Mikoto-san"!_

He lost everything. And so he left, with his lovely Misaki staring at him as if he was the one at fault.

_Give me your hate, Mi-sa-ki~. Only look at me. At me!_

But where was he now? Saruhiko slid down and sat in the dirty alley, pondering the few other places the former vanguard might have gone.

"Where are you?" Saruhiko whispered, scratching himself again.

Suddenly, a streak of red caught his eye, and Saruhiko shot upright. He looked to his right, and there, behind a pile of old boxes and crates was Misaki's tell-tale red sweater poking out by the edge. He cautiously walked towards the sweater.

_Could it be?_

Misaki lay there, curled up and shivering on the ground, dried blood and bruises marring his sleeping face.

"I found you, Mi_-_sa_-_ki~," Saruhiko smirked. He gathered the idiot – _finally, finally I see you again _–and headed for his apartment.

Oh, how he looked forward to Misaki's face when he woke up in the home of his worst enemy.

* * *

So this is the first time I've ever written a fic _ever_, so thank you for reading! Feel free to give me constructive criticism on how I might improve.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh hey, I'm starting to understand how to use this website now (haha).

**Disclaimer: **If only [K] was mine...

**Warning: **contains Misaki's signature language (i.e., coarse language)

* * *

Misaki groaned, an arm over his face to block the irritating sunlight streaming in_. _He felt strangely comfortable, considering how he was paying the cement ground a visit, sleeping in the alley. And yet…

Misaki lunged for his baseball bat, and immediately fell back, howling in pain. He gingerly touched his ankle, hissing as it throbbed with a menace. He had forgotten about the injuring he got from messing around with some wannabe goons. His eyes narrowed as he surveyed his surroundings, and he tentatively pushed his way up, using the nearby table as a support. In his sudden movement, he had knocked the futon into a disarray and spilled a cup of tea. He definitely did not know how he got into this room, but he was…where was his bat?!

Looking down, he noticed he was no longer in his usual attire, though he still stank of who-knew-what after not having a proper bath in a week. He just couldn't set foot into the apartment, not after Kamamoto had disappeared with Anna suddenly. He had lost his everything in a span of a few days. It stung, having Homra – _his family _– fall into pieces, and just the mere imagination of what that damn monkey bastard might say was enough to last him a few fights with the local thugs.

Not to mention what Kusanagi-san was looking like lately…he didn't want to disturb him, what with that Blue visiting all the time. Being at the bar hurt too much lately. First Totsuka-san, now Mikoto-san. If only Mikoto-san was still with them – none of this would have happened.

_And that traitor…_

He placed the cup back on the table – there wasn't anything he could do for the tea. What had happened, and how the hell did he get here?

"Okay, so I went back from kicking those idiots' asses…" Misaki muttered to himself. "And went to sleep at the usual alley…"

Suddenly, the door opened and a cleaning robot came in, startling Misaki from his frantic attempts to recall the night before. It ignored him, and went straight to the futon, folding it up in a span of seconds, before whirring its way back out.

Misaki gaped at the exiting robot. He knew for sure that there was no way he was acquainted with the owner of this – he casted a quick gaze around – penthouse? There was no one he knew who had even close to enough money to purchase a cleaning robot, especially as those were state regulated.

He waited in the bedroom until his impatience snapped. Where the hell was the owner of this stupid, fancy-yet-undecorated place? He swung the door open and hobbled his way out, wincing at each step that jolted his injured ankle, in search of his bat and his clothes.

By the time he made his way to the dining room, he had found everything but his bat. Suspicious, he peeked into the kitchen only to find that, yet again, no one was around. On the counter was a tepid, take-out bento and a note beside a glass of milk.

"Don't leave anything behind – it's troublesome," Misaki read, wondering why the handwriting seemed so familiar. "Keh!"

He eyed the milk with obvious distaste. It seemed to mock him, and he swore he could hear that monkey chanting "167cm + 11cm" over and over.

"Itadakimasu…" he said to no one, and hurriedly finished the bland breakfast and downing the milk in a single gulp.

From what he observed of his surroundings, he was still in Shizume city, but nowhere near his usual neighborhood. Clearly the owner of the place was not around and seldom came home, what with the lack of identifiable possessions around, and Misaki was in no shape to make his way back to wherever it was he was headed next. It wasn't as if no one from Homra welcomed him anymore – they were just tired of everything that had happened and broken everyone's spirit.

And so Misaki stayed inside, hoping the owner would come home soon and hopefully give him a ride somewhere. He busied himself bandaging his ankle and struggling to clean up the house as repayment for taking him in for the night, forgetting that the cleaning robot was still around and about. He dragged a chair over from the dining table and began to cook his speciality: fried rice.

As Misaki prepared the meal, his mind involuntarily wandered back to Homra and Mikoto-san. He wasn't one to think things through carefully, preferring to act on impulse, and he had been called an idiot far too many times than he could count. But Homra was his pride and family, and everything had fallen apart because of the Colorless King.

Angrily, Misaki wiped away a stray tear, as he tried to force those thoughts away. But the numbness was creeping back and there wasn't anything he could do to distract himself this time. He had wandered Shizume over the last month, picking fights with traitors and gangs, and yelling at the leaving members' backs. Because he had lost his powers, he had been beaten more times than he wanted to think about, and every day, he grew more and more weary. Although they had all lost their "red", Anna, before she left, looked at Misaki and Misaki only, and told him he was fading.

After Kamamoto abandoned Shizume with Anna, Misaki lived in the streets, preferring it to the empty apartment and the emptiness in Kusanagi-san's eyes. It reminded him horribly of that traitor bastard, and that led him to pick – and lose – many a fight.

Misaki abandoned all pretense of a calm mind and began to cry, making his way to the living room where he collapsed on the couch. He had lost them all: his home, Totsuka-san, Mikoto-san, Homra – even the monkey was nowhere to be seen, though the traitor had long since left him and cast his lot with the Blues.

"D-damnit!" Misaki sobbed, his shoulders shaking from grief. "_Why?_"

As Homra fragmented, so did Misaki's dreams. As members disappeared without a trace, so did his family. As the bar faded, so did his home. And his chest felt exceedingly hollow as the days wore on. The emptiness was reflected in his dulling eyes, and it could not be replacement by the battles he fought for more than the fight's duration. He was back on the streets again with nowhere to go, and this time, there was no Saru to have his back. There was no one to promise him they would be together forever.

_As if that fucking monkey hadn't broken their promise in the first place._

He had nothing left.

* * *

And that's the second chapter! It's hilarious how I started writing this fic, just before the semester ends. Which means I should be working on my papers and finals... orz


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **as same as it will ever be!

**Warning: **slight use of coarse language

* * *

Saruhiko clicked his tongue in annoyance. The night before, he had found his Misaki and brought him back, only to have the lieutenant contact him, demanding he be back at work at 6am sharp. Furthermore, after he had tucked Misaki – _so unguarded, sleeping like that, Mi~sa~kii~_ – into the futon, the Red groaned and mumbled, "Mikoto-san," under his breath. It infuriated Saruhiko that even in dreams, Misaki's mind was only on Homra and that "_Mikoto-san_". Oh how he despised that man.

He had been in a darker mood than usual the next day, snapping at his incompetent subordinates to pick up the pace, or they'd be working overnight. Eventually he was able to leave and hurried back to his apartment, something he hadn't done since he shared a home with Misaki.

_Tch, it's foolish to think about something long gone._

He wondered what he'd find once he crossed the threshold into his apartment. He knew there was no way Misaki could leave, not with that arrogant pride of his. He'd be in a hurry to pay his savior – _oh, how he hated that word. It was synonymous to "Mikoto-san" in Misaki's books_ – and it wasn't as if his sprained ankle would allow him to make his way back.

Saruhiko unlocked the door and quietly walked in, anticipating the wonderful face Misaki would make when he saw that Saruhiko was the one this time to pick him up from the streets. He eventually found Misaki in the living room, sleeping on the couch. His face was still wet from tears, and he seemed restless.

"I'm home, Misaki." Saruhiko cooed softly into the sleeping boy's ear. "Aren't you going to welcome me back?"

"Nn? Wha - ?" The Red mumble indistinctly under his breath, before blearily rubbing his eyes open. "S-saruhiko?!"

The Blue smirked. "Won't your precious Homra miss you? What were you thinking, leaving them and picking fights you can't win, Mi~sa~ki~?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, BASTARD!" Misaki roared, struggling to stand up, only to fall back, swearing at the pain.

"Still as vivacious as ever, Misaki. How does it feel, knowing that this traitor was the one to pick your butt off the streets?"

"S-SHUT UP, YOU MONKEY!"

"Ah, if you keep on yelling, the neighbors will call the police," Saruhiko rubbed his ear. He was relieved that the cursing boy did not seem as lifeless as the rumors were saying. But then why had he been crying - ?

"I'm outta here," the former vanguard snorted. "Gimme my bat back, you fucker. And where are my headphones?"

"And how do you suppose you will get back?" Saruhiko narrowed his eyes. There was no way he was letting Misaki disappear again. "Is this how you thank me for my hospitality? Demanding for your possessions that I had the kindness to securely place away?"

"I didn't ask for your help, idiot!" Misaki said, angrily. Why did it have to be _him _of all people to find Misaki? Why couldn't it have been Bandou, or Chitose, or _anyone_? "You locked my things up, didn't you?"

"Anyways, it's clear that you are completely incapable of going back yourself. Where will you even go?" Saruhiko didn't deny that he had stored the bat and headphones away. He didn't need his face smashed in as soon as his head was turned, and the headphones…well they had been smashed and chucked away, not that anyone needed to know.

"Che! It's none of your business," Misaki looked away in disgust. He was right though – where would Misaki go next? Homra was gone… "I can do whatever I want."

Saruhiko watched as Misaki stormed – or hobbled – out of his door. It wasn't as if he could do anything to stop him other than by using force. But even as the Red walked away from him – _why won't you look at me? – _the Blue decided that he would follow him.

Misaki growled, as his bad ankle bumped against the floor, finger punching the elevator button. "I don't need help, especially not from _you_. So quit following me unless you want a fight"

"Why were you crying?"

"HAH? I w-wasn't crying!" Misaki flushed. Today was definitely not his day, just as it hadn't been for a month now.

Saruhiko scoffed in disbelief, "So my pillow you were hugging just magically got soaked?" At least Misaki didn't seem to have found his dakimakura. There was no way the Red would leave without a fight then, although he might burn up from shock.

"Argh! What do you care? I bet you're happy now, right?" Misaki shoved Saruhiko away from him.

"Tch!" Saruhiko would have to resort to violence then. He smirked, easily swinging the shorter boy over his shoulders and walking back into his apartment, securing the door firmly shut and locked.

"W-what do you think you're DOING?" Misaki screeched. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Yes, yes," Saruhiko answered distractedly, as he instructed the mildly amused cleaning robot to leave them be for the next few days until he picked it up from the compound again. "Have you even had a bath yet? You stink."

"It's not as if I could do anything about that," Misaki grumbled, eyes frantically searching for an escape. "Look, if you want to laugh, then have it and just leave me alone."

Momentarily confused, Saruhiko glanced at the seething boy, "Laugh? At Homra? Ah, so that was why you were crying, Mi~sa~ki~?" How pathetic.

"Don't call me that," Misaki snapped. "That's right. Are you going to tell me you told me so? That our family wouldn't last?"

Saruhiko snorted, "There was never an 'our'. I never belonged in that bunch of ruffians. Tell me how you feel, having Homra crumble and your precious '_Mikoto-san' _die."

"Fuck!" the former vanguard grabbed the Blue's lapels violently, causing their foreheads to bump against each other. "I HATE YOU, you traitor! He took us in! He saved us, gave us a home, a _family._ Isn't that what we'd always wanted?"

"Don't lump me in with the rest of you abandoned fools," Saruhiko snorted. "If only you weren't so stupid, Misaki."

_I only needed you in my world, Misaki. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see me?_

Misaki roared, barreling the Blue over so that he was on top, clutching that bastard's neck. "I'll kill you!"

As he squeezed the breath out of Saruhiko, the Red was unable to will away the tears that fell freely from his eyes. They fell onto the Blue's face, shock apparent in the asphyxiating man's eyes.

"H-hey Misaki," Saruhiko rasped, uncertain at the sudden change. "Why are you crying now? Isn't this what you want – revenge on I who soiled your pride?"

Misaki sniffled, his eyes moving to the spot below Saruhiko's left collarbone where scars were just visible underneath the Blue's crumpled lapel. He remembered distinctly how the monkey burned Homra's mark – his symbol of pride – before his very eyes. It had been the first time he was afraid of the boy who had always had his back. And things had been different from that day forth. The traitor betrayed Homra and left for Scepter4. Left _him._

Seizing his chance, Saruhiko flipped them over so that he was now the one on top. "Ne, Misaki. Should you really be faltering before your enemy?"

_This is how it should end. You are the one who should kill me. But if you cannot…_

_I will destroy you._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the next chapter. Thank you to all that have left such lovely reviews so far - they really inspired me to write more! ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If I owned [k], it probably wouldn't be as good as it is right now xD

**Warning: **coarse language and Saru being his typical creepy self

* * *

Misaki gazed up at him, as Saruhiko lightly traced a knife down his tear-stained cheeks. His hands shot upwards and squeezed the Blue's neck reflexively, simultaneously craning his neck to avoid the sharp edge from piercing him.

"G-get away from me," Misaki struggled, eyes betraying his fear at Saruhiko's fathomless ones.

"Mi-sa-_kii_~ Homra is already over!" Saruhiko purred. "Look at me. Have you forgotten who your enemy is?"

_Don't replace me with Homra again, not when I'm the one still here!_

The boy flinched as the knife sliced a thin line across his neck, blood seeping out. Saruhiko seldom expressed violent tendencies when they were still back in middle school. The one time he had went berserk was because he had found the class bullies ganging up on Misaki, and they had ended up in the hospital for a month. After he betrayed Homra, they constantly battled one another, but now that Misaki had lost his powers, he was near defenseless in the face of the Blue's abilities.

"Is being a Blue so important to you?" Misaki whispered. "Was it worth it, betraying Homra? Betraying _us_?"

_What happened to 'I'll protect you, Misaki; I only need Misaki.'?_

"You…were the one who left first," Saruhiko shook his head, unsurprised at the boy's ignorance. Evidently nothing had changed there. "I wanted power, and Scepter4 gave me it. Just look at whatever is left of Homra as proof!"

"Fuck you," Misaki spat. "How can you talk like that? He was our king, and he saved us. You'll never understand what Mikoto-san gave us."

"It's always 'Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san' with you!" Saruhiko sneered, stabbing the ground by Misaki's head with a sudden force. "Will you shut up about him? He was just some stupid leader of a stupid street gang. I didn't belonged there. And he had _never _been my king, looking down on the rest of us, not caring about the underlings."

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you! I swear I will really kill you if you say another word against Mikoto-san, you fucker!" How Misaki wished he could still summon his fire and beat the bastard to death. He hated how he had recoiled when the knife missed him by mere inches, the traitor's eyes alight with sadistic pleasure.

The Blue leered, "I doubt you'd be able to, even if you could win against me. You've always been weak. But I'm not."

Misaki nearly jumped a mile when he felt Saruhiko rasp his tongue across Misaki's bloody neck. "W-w-w-what the FUCK?!

Saruhiko smirked, his tongue red with Misaki's blood. "That's quite the lovely red you have on your face, Mi-sa-_kiii~._"

"F-f-fuckin' CREEP. Get away from me!" he shoved against the other, knocking them both sideways. "The HELL you think you're doing? That's disgusting!"

"Tch, you're such a virgin,"

"SAY THAT AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!"

"Vir~gin~," Saruhiko goaded. "How old will you be when you can finally talk to girls normally? 50? 60?"

"Idiot! It's not as if you're any better!" When the Blue didn't respond, Misaki's face heated up even further. "R-right?"

"I assure you, I've had my time with _plenty_ of women," Saruhiko drawled, hiding his satisfaction at the fact that Misaki was still as virginal as ever.

"No way! Who'd want to be within a 10 mile radius of a damn monkey like you?"

"I'm offended, Misaki. Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean the rest of us have to be brats like you."

"A-anyways! Don't lick me, i-i-it's not what a proper Japanese man should be doing! D-disgusting!" Misaki shouted, absolutely mortified that when the Blue's hair had brushed against him as he licked the blood of Misaki's neck, he had shivered, paralyzed at their proximity.

"_Tsk_, alright already. No need to shout my ear off." Saruhiko was vastly entertained that teasing his Misaki so slightly could evoke such a ferocious response.

And yet even as that brief respite passed, the ache came back again, crashing around unforgivingly until Misaki had to hug himself close, tears pricking at his eyes. Was Totsuka-san and Mikoto-san together now? Where had Kamamoto and Anna disappeared? Would he ever see them again? What will he do without Homra? He had lost his home and family all over again.

_No blood._

"You're right," Misaki murmured. "I really have nothing now, eh?" What was left of him, now that everything was gone?

_No bone._

Saruhiko stared at him, bewildered at the sudden change. He rubbed at the bruises on his neck that were sure to form the next day, and stood up. There was something horribly off about the Red, and he had no idea what to do.

"Why don't you just kill me, Saru?" Misaki lay there, eyes reflecting only deadness. "Isn't that what you want?" He couldn't muster the strength to give a damn anymore.

_No ash._

The Blue ignored him, adjusting his coat and thinking carefully. Why did losing Homra have to affect Misaki so badly? Misaki was the epitome of life and freedom. When Misaki fought, it was as if his soul was on fire. His red streaked across Shizume City, burning it with a fiery passion. He was wild, capricious, and agonizingly beautiful. At times, Misaki burned so brightly that he became blinding, and even Saruhiko would have to look away for a moment.

Saruhiko lived in a world of indifference, preferring to ignore everyone, but only Misaki piqued his interest. His world had been set afire since meeting the Red, with streaks of gold illuminating the skies. That had been before Homra stole Misaki away; before Saruhiko betrayed them. After joining Scepter4, his world grew dark and gray, with only bursts of sun when he fought with Misaki. Having his hate had been enough for Saruhiko. During their battles, only he was reflected in the boy's eyes. Because Misaki still blazed with life and all his anger had been for Saruhiko only, and that had been truly enough.

_Just don't ignore me. Don't forget about me – I who betrayed you. Look at me!_

But now…now Misaki's eyes only reflected fatigue and excruciating sorrow, and it terrified Saruhiko. This wasn't the Misaki he knew.

_What's wrong with you, Misaki? Where did your red go?_

* * *

If you enjoyed it thus far, leave a review? ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ And thank you to those who have already~


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't expect this fic to be so long... xD

**Disclaimer: **same Q Q

**Warning: **minor coarse language

* * *

"Wait," Misaki sat up, wincing as his ankle ached, eyes watching the Blue walk away from him. "Damnit, Saru, don't you walk away from me. Oi!"

_Don't leave..!_

Saruhiko glanced back, already halfway across the room. "Do you Homra members not eat dinner or something? I'll go prepare something. Wait here – you'll only be a nuisance what with that ankle." He needed something to distract himself from this disconcerting feeling.

"What did you say - ?!" Misaki barked, the dullness ever so slightly pushed back, as his annoyance boiled once more. "I definitely wouldn't have cooked anything if I knew it was you who found me."

His words did not register until Saruhiko realized that Misaki had made fried rice. It had long since gone cold, so he scooped out some into two bowls and placed them in the microwave.

"How loving, Misaki," Saruhiko laughed lightly, the slightest smile apparent on his features. It was hilariously amusing that he would be eating his Misaki's food again after all that had transpired. But it also ached because none of this would last. They both knew that this unsteady ceasefire between them would only last for so long, regardless of whether or not Homra existed any longer. "It must have been quite the surprise to see me when you awoke, ne?"

"Just can it," the boy muttered, grabbing the bowl from the monkey. "…Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu," Saruhiko echoed. How strange it was to be with the former vanguard and yet not be going all out as per usual. But it wouldn't be half as fun anyways, if Misaki were to be pathetically defeated each time. He was only some kid now, without his powers.

Clicking his tongue, the Blue picked out the vegetables, complaining, "Misaki, did you really have to put so many vegetables in this?"

"Shut it. I wasn't intending to make it for you," Misaki growled, old memories of how they had helped each other out slapping him with a vengeance. "Just give it here then."

Awkward silence fell, as they ate. What was there to say? Saruhiko was right, though it pained Misaki to admit it. Homra really did die with Mikoto-san, and Misaki was still trying to figure out where he would go now.

"So how were you able to afford this place, anyways?" Misaki attempted at a civil conversation, as it didn't seem he'd be able to leave for a while.

"This?" Saruhiko looked up. "It's just an apartment."

"Just an apartment? It's a friggin' MANSION, idiot!" He was dumbfounded at the size of the place. They had never been well off, and this was the first time Misaki stepped foot into such a fancy place.

"Not everyone is as poor as you street thugs at Homra, Misaki."

"…You really want a fight, don't you?"

Saruhiko chuckled, amused that he was still able to rile the Red up. It was undeniable that Misaki's mood before was beginning to worry him. "Merely stating a fact."

_What will I do if he really loses his red?_

Misaki snorted, "What a waste. You obviously don't spend much time in here, so why bother with such an expense?"

The only reason Saruhiko avoided staying in his apartment for too long was because it painfully reminded him of the days they had lived together. "Scepter4 has standards for its members, unlike Homra. We are more than capable of affording a place like this."

"Keh!" Misaki shook his head. "Whatever – it's none of my business what you Blues do. Just do me a favor and drop me off around the bar, alright? There's no need for us to bother each other anymore." Even as he said those words, he couldn't suppress a pang at the fact that they would be unable to fight normally anymore. There was no way he could keep up with the powers the Blue had received from Scepter4, and there was no reason for him to be monitored as a volatile Red Clansman any longer.

"And why would I want to do that?" There was no way Saruhiko was going to let him go, not after what he went through in the month he was unable to fight the boy. Every day had been tormenting, as he was forced to do monotonous paperwork because of the incident at Ashinaka High and the deterioration of Homra. How he had wanted to see Misaki – and now the fool was proposing they never see each other?

"Why not?" Misaki asked wearily. "You have what you wanted now, so just leave me alone."

_Because you've already left…and all you promised to me were lies, weren't they?_

But oh, how Misaki did not understand even now. The only thing Saruhiko ever wanted was _Misaki. _ He had absolutely no interest in anything else in the world.

"I refuse to leave you alone when you're clearly incapacitated," he pointed at the swollen ankle. "And you seriously need a bath."

"Tsk! Alright! But this is the last night, you hear me? And there's no way I'm sharing a futon with a shitty fucker like you," Misaki glared at him, using the walls as a support as he limped towards the washroom.

"You never had a problem before, Mi-sa-kii~" Saruhiko smirked. He went into the storage room and fished out a pair of crutches. "Here, take these. It's exasperating, watching you hobble around like an old man."

"Hmph," Misaki grunted, snatching the crutches. "It's irritating having you of all people help me. But…thanks." He really had no choice at this point.

Saruhiko followed him into the bathroom, pulling out a spare clothes and preparing the bath.

"…Aren't you going to leave?" Misaki stared at him oddly. "There's no way I'm going to change with a moron like you here."

"Oh~? You want me to leave that badly?" Saruhiko stepped closer to the boy, cornering him. "That's not very nice, Misaki~. And it's not as if we haven't changed together before."

"G-g-g-g-get out - !" Misaki backed up against the wall even further, to avoid the monkey's body. He felt as if he was going to faint from shock, and Saruhiko's breath tickling his ear wasn't helping.

"How cute, Misaki. Do you want to get in the bath together?~"

"P-PERVERT! I'm not a girl!" the Red blushed, unable to prevent the red from covering his entire face.

"Hai, hai. That's rather clear, despite your incredibly girly name, Mi-sa-kii~"

"Do you wanna fight?! I'll kill you!"

"Just get into the tub, will you? The water will get cold, and then you'll only have your virgin status to blame."

"_HAH?! _GET OUT, YOU FUCKING MONKEY BASTARD!"

Saruhiko snickered, catching the beanie the infuriated Red chucked at him. His blushing, virgin face was as lovely as ever.

As Misaki washed up, Saruhiko tidied the living room, smiling at the prospect of having the boy around. It was oddly peaceful and comforting – something he had not felt since they had been taken in by Mikoto. He hadn't had that much fun in quite the while. And yet a single thought continually plagued him at the back of his mind.

_What will you do when he leaves you again?_

* * *

I'd comfort poor Saru, but I think I'd die from such an encounter. And Misaki probably wouldn't appreciate it either, hehe.

To be continued. Like tomorrow (after I get home from work). ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **[K] is definitely not mine.

**WARNING: **reference to rape in the latter half of the chapter

* * *

Saruhiko blatantly refused to leave the room – "How can I leave an injured child alone, Misaki~?" – much to the Red's chagrin, so they ended up sharing the night together, albeit in separate futons. It irritated him that the monkey was able to fall asleep so quickly – didn't he have any qualms about being so defenseless? The idiot.

He stared openly at the sleeping figure, wondering at how his face could look so peaceful when it was usually marred with disgust or indifference. Only then could he understand why girls would fall for such a creep. Misaki couldn't even remember the last time they had been around each other so peacefully, and it saddened him, knowing it wouldn't last. Even if Homra was over, Saru had betrayed them, and he would never tarnish Mikoto-san's reputation by forgiving the bastard.

"No blood. No bone. No ash," Misaki whispered, a single tear tracing the curve of his cheekbone. Mikoto-san had truly left nothing behind – not even Homra remained. If Totsuka-san was still alive, he would probably pat Misaki's head and chuckle that it would be alright and that there was nothing to worry about, his serene, trademark smile adorning his face. But he was gone, and it was all wrong. He had lost it all in a single night.

But even so…had he _really _lost everything? Even after Saruhiko's betrayal, he vehemently denied any sort of feelings towards the bastard; however, he never could bring himself to delete the Blue's number from his PDA. Didn't that mean something – something he didn't quite want to admit to himself yet?

Misaki reminisced a long-past time when it had been only him and Saru; when they were the only two in each other's world. At that time, Saruhiko had been as apathetic as usual, but sometimes, Misaki would witness the brief flashes of emotion: _happiness_.

When was the last time that guy had been happy? When had he last smiled genuinely? Misaki opened his mouth to ask, before remembering that he was the only one awake.

_He looks so peaceful…_

Reaching over, Misaki gently brushed a stray strand of hair that fell across the Blue's face. He wondered if it was really wrong to miss him; to want his best friend back. He wasn't like Saru who could live with only hate. He needed a home, a family. _They _had been a family.

"G'night, Saru," Misaki sighed, before settling into the futon properly.

* * *

He hated this memory. Months after Misaki and Saruhiko had become street rats, they had been cornered by a local gang.

_Wake up._

Though they had fought valiantly, with each protecting the other's backs, the odds were against them, what with three goons on each boy. That had been one of the few times they had been beaten so awfully.

_I don't want to remember this._

It had been his fault. Saruhiko would definitely had been able to escape if it were only him there, with that cunning viciousness of his. But Misaki failed them. If only he hadn't faltered. If only he had been strong enough. If only, if only, if only! They had been dragged to the leader, utterly defeated. And that was when the nightmare began.

_Stop it._

When they refused to cooperate – it wasn't as if they had anything to give, though the leader refused to believe them – they had been given a choice.

"One can watch, and the other will play," the ugly fucker leered, his hoodlums cheering him on. "Make your choice – we'll be back in 5 minutes."

At first, Misaki was unable to comprehend their situation. One what? But Saruhiko, smart as he was, _knew, _yet refused to explain. His eyes betrayed his fear, though, and it wasn't until afterwards that Misaki realized the fear had not been for Saruhiko himself, but for him.

_Wake up._

When the gang came back for them, Saruhiko immediately jumped up, volunteering himself. They had bellowed with laughter, anticipating the prospect of playing with someone as striking as him. Misaki still didn't understand. Or maybe he did, but refused to believe it.

The entire time, Saruhiko stayed stone-faced and quiet. The indifference was still in place, but every so often, it would slip, scaring Misaki horribly. He hadn't been allowed to look away, and he didn't know how to. All he knew was that Saru had sacrificed himself for him to be…_used. _Tainted. All for a bawling boy in the corner, unable to tear his gaze from the atrocity. And when it was finished and they were left alone, Saru had _smiled, _telling him it would be alright – that they would be okay.

_Wake up._

That had been the first night Saru refused to sleep curled up next to him like usual to preserve what little warmth they could share in their hideout. He kept repeating calmly that they were safe and he was fine, and all Misaki wanted to do was shake him and scream that _no, _it was not alright! But he held his tongue and his tears, because he knew it had been all for him – he who had failed them.

He remember the heavy silence that suffocated them, as he tried to clean Saru up. Red and white trailed down in a viscous mixture, and the boy had been unable to walk properly for weeks.

It had been all Misaki's fault.

_WAKE UP!_

* * *

A little shorter than the other chapters, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you to those who left such kind reviews asdfjkl;


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **[k] is too gay to be mine

* * *

Misaki bolted awake, lungs heaving and gasping for air. Why did he have to dream that of all things?

"Misaki, are you alright?" Saruhiko blinked, concern apparent on his face for once. "Your thrashing woke me up, and I thought…"

His sentence was abruptly cut short, as the Red collided with him, the force driving their bodies back down onto the futon. Misaki squeezed him so tightly that Saruhiko had to stifle a groan, his glasses knocked askew.

"Not to complain, but I can't really breathe like this, Misaki," the Blue was evidently bemused with the boy's sudden embrace. "…Were you dreaming of Homra again?"

"…No," the trembling boy muffled, his face buried against Saru's chest. He loosened his arms, allowing the other to inhale normally.

Saruhiko hated how transparent his relief was, as he sighed and pulled them together tighter, albeit within a comfortable. He ran a hesitant hand through the fiery hair, ruffling it slightly. "I won't know what to do unless you tell me what's wrong,"

Moist, hazel eyes met dark azure ones that for once did not conceal the bubbling emotions underneath. "Just hold me…just for a bit, Saru?"

As if he could ever refuse Misaki anyways. He tilted the boy's chin upwards, and leaned towards him, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead as if it was the most natural thing to do. "Okay."

They laid together for a long time, sincerely enjoying each other's company. Misaki sighed, nuzzling his head into the arch of Saruhiko's neck, his height for once not being an impediment. He hated to admit how much he had missed being with the damn monkey, and as much as he tried to summon up his fury against he who had betrayed Homra, it slipped out of his grasp. Misaki owed him too much, and he needed Saru back. He always had.

"Ne, Misaki," Saruhiko whispered. "What's with your change of heart? Don't you hate me?"

"…Dunno," Misaki grumbled, his face heating up. He felt uncomfortable that after all their fights and the Red's blatant declarations that he would murder the bastard, he was unable to deny the fact that he _needed _Saru, and he always had. Misaki just never truly knew how much until he was gone.

All it had took was that sordid dream. A wake-up call, probably from Totsuka-san watching over them in heaven, to treasure what little he had left.

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow, "You've never been good at lying, you know. Especially not to me."

The Red grunted incoherently. Sometimes he felt riddled with regrets, but the one that had always come back to haunt him was the irrevocable quarrel he had with his ex-best friend…not that he understood fully what it had been about. But he was sure it had more to do with merely gaining further power.

Saruhiko sighed, shifting them so that he was on top, boring his eyes into Misaki. "No normal person would go from having a murderous intent to cuddling with their enemy. But then again, you've always been special, ne, Misaki~."

The boy ignored his teasing, stammering, "So I might have had a _slight _change of heart… But if you keep calling me that, I'm going to have to rip your tongue off." He swore he could see his face turning bright pink, reflected in the Blue's glasses.

Saruhiko didn't know what to say. He kept his face carefully blank, though in actuality, his head was a mess of turbulent feelings. He could swear the former vanguard had been easier to read, but lately – no, ever since Homra disbanded, Misaki become increasingly opaque, and he hated it.

"If this has anything to do with Suoh or Homra, I'm going to – "

"I'M SAYING I MISS YOU, ALRIGHT?! _IDIOT!_"

If it was possible, Misaki had turned a deeper shade of red. He refused to look at the other, instead preferring to study the black T-shirt the Blue had worn to bed. It was marginally tight, emphasizing a hidden muscularity, and his pale skin faintly shone under the sunrise.

"…!" Suddenly extremely conscious at their proximity, he shoved Saruhiko off him, shrieking, "W-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ON TOP OF ME, STUPID SARU?!"

Thrust aside rudely, Saruhiko hit the floor with a bump. Not for the first time in the last two days, he gaped, stunned into silence, his usual, indifferent mask stripped away.

_Did he just say…_

Stomping around as much as he could with a sprained ankle, Misaki spluttered that he needed to use the washroom and limped away on his crutches, steam practically rolling off his face in waves.

_He misses me?_

* * *

Sorry this one is so short orz the next chapter will definitely be longer


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **not mineee

* * *

To Saruhiko, the entire day had been an utter waste of time. Moments after Misaki had retreated into the washroom, his PDA had rung, with the lieutenant on the other side of the line. He would have preferred staying in his apartment and prying at the former vanguard until his words were at least a bit more lucid. However, that irksome woman could not be ignored, and after the seventh voice message demanding his attendance, Saruhiko left for Scepter4.

Noisy, unintelligent, inferior subordinates. A bossy, demanding, red-bean addict. And a bothersome, withdrawn, puzzle-fanatic. None of them were of any interest to Saruhiko; he only needed Misaki. And so after being forced to work, – _how dare you waste my precious time with Misaki? _– and overtime at that, Saruhiko hastened back to his apartment.

Though if he was being honest with himself, he would be unsurprised if he went home to a deserted apartment. There was no reason for the Red to stay; in fact, if he was determined enough, he would already have tried to head back to that dingy bar, regardless of whether or not he recognized his surroundings.

_Is it too late?_

And so when the blue-eyed man ventured into his apartment, he struggled to not feel any disappointment when he found it empty. He had long ago instilled within himself that those casual, in-the-moment words Misaki would say were not to be taken to heart.

'_Saru! We'll always be together, right?'_

'_I'm the one who'll look after you, stupid!'_

'_I miss you, alright?!'_

They were all such beautiful lies Saruhiko could not help but want to believe. He hated himself for – _even after all this time _– holding onto the slightest bit of hope that Misaki wanted and cared for him.

_Fool._

He wouldn't have even minded being but a mere substitute for Suoh, not if it meant Misaki needed him. He would have taken advantage of that, grasping at whatever he could get.

Which was why he wanted Misaki's hate. There wasn't anything else he could've gotten, not with that '_Mikoto-san'_.

Saruhiko sat on the couch, remembering how miserable Misaki had looked as he slept on that very spot. He sighed, closing his eyes. And just for a second, he allowed himself to cry.

_Do you really miss me, Misaki? Or have you already gone back to Homra, preferring to cling onto whatever remained instead of this traitor you hate so much?_

* * *

A loud banging noise aroused Saruhiko from his sleep. Irritated, he clicked his tongue and walked towards the door, fully expecting the Lieutenant there to nag him for something or another.

"Tch…I'm coming, already!" He opened the door, ready to snap at the Lieutenant that there was no way he would be doing paperwork over the weekend, when lo and behold, there stood an annoyed Misaki, supported by crutches and holding up a bag of groceries.

"Took you long enough!" he thrust the bag at Saruhiko, using the crutches to help elbow his way inside the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" the Blue deadpanned. Though he felt overwhelmed with relief, he did not know how to express it. He had not expected to see Misaki, much less out of his own accord.

"I…used up everything in your fridge when I made the fried rice. B-but! You should have stocked your kitchen properly, so it's not my fault, stupid!" Misaki scowled, annoyed at the less-than-welcoming greeting. But it was Saru, and there was no helping how he could be at times.

They walked into the kitchen, Saruhiko complaining about the amount of vegetables Misaki decided to buy. The Red countered that since he was able to drink milk, there was no reason for Saruhiko to refrain from eating vegetables either.

But then Misaki had to bring up that Suoh Mikoto again, cluelessly wondering if he was happy with Totsuka-san. It was one thing for the hazel-eyed idiot to recover a bit from his lifelessness the night before, but it was a whole other deal for that antennaed man's name to be mentioned with such obvious concern radiating from the shorter man.

"So," Saruhiko drawled. "You were able to hobble to the nearest grocery store and not be picked up by any of those fools? Homra decide not to take you back then? Ah, I forgot. Homra is _gone._"

"Shut up! Why do you have to keep talking about them like that?" Misaki was more than a little hurt at those words. He had thought that just _maybe _they were starting on repairing their friendship again, but clearly that wasn't what the Blue had in mind.

Saruhiko wanted to scream in frustration at the look of hurt in Misaki's eyes. Was there really nothing else he would look at? Even after they had been destroyed, would he still never have a place in Misaki's heart?

"But Misaki, don't you know it's the truth? Or are you too much of an idiot to give up?" he couldn't stop the words from pouring out. Enough was enough. If Misaki was only going to abandon him, then there was no need for them to continue playing this illusion of them living together again. He didn't need to be torn up any further.

"Go and die, you IDIOT!" the Red slammed his fists on the kitchen counter, their meal temporarily forgotten.

For a moment, Saruhiko's composure slipped, revealing how much those words wounded him.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that…" Misaki stuttered. He didn't realize Saru could look like that, and his chest throbbed painfully when he saw the face Saruhiko made.

"'Go and die', huh..?"

"N-no, wait, I said. Hey, Saru!" Misaki limped after the retreating man, crutches completely disregarded. "Ouch!"

Saruhiko looked back to find him on the ground, cursing. He wanted to reach a hand out, but he was _so, so tired _of being rejected. Would they forever be separated, as red is from blue? Was he to believe that Misaki missed him, or that he wanted him to die? And so he stood there, glasses shielding the chaotic emotions he didn't know how to portray.

_I just wanted to be the only one in your eyes._

"Saru…" he stared at him, unsettled at the silence.

"…"

"Look, I'm _sorry_, alright? I didn't mean that – you know me."

"Che," Saruhiko bent down to the fallen boy, noting the relieved smile on his face. "It can't be helped, seeing as you're so helpless."

On impulse, Misaki yanked Saruhiko into a hug, hating the expression his face held, those eyes draining of what little life they held. He hated how they ran around in circles with each other, disordered emotions being able to be expressed only through their fights. Even after all the years they had been friends, he still couldn't understand what those glasses were hiding.

"I'm really…sorry, Saru. So don't make that face, okay?" He squeezed him close, willing the other to unfreeze; to at least hug him back. "You know I'm kinda an idiot, heck, _I _can admit that. I swear to you I didn't mean it."

Saruhiko hesitantly lifted his arms and slowly, slowly wrapped them around the boy. He didn't know what to make of things anymore, ever since he had found the Red in the alley. His walls were being stripped away, bit by bit, by the only person able to.

_What are you doing to me, Misaki?_

"Sorry," Misaki whispered, sensing the need to apologize again. "Sorry we only fight now. Sorry I don't know how to make things better. Sorry."

The Blue sighed, "I get it. Stop apologizing, Misaki."

"…Can't we go back to being friends? I…really meant it when I said I missed you."

"We both know it's not possible for things to go back to how they were."

"I know! But can't we at least _try?_" Misaki would have never thought he'd plead for the traitor to come back, again. Only once had he done so, and his words were thrown back in his face. It had taken losing his family – Homra – for him to realize that they couldn't leave things the way they were. That sort of path would only lead to further regret and blood.

Silence fell, dragging the moment on agonizingly.

"I…" Saruhiko didn't know what to say. As quick as he was to summon condescending remarks, he had limited experience in expressing sincere emotions. "Misaki, I…"

_Please stay. I'm begging you – please stay._

"I understand," the boy breathed, their eyes desperately gazing at each other. This sort of Saru he could understand – the one that stumbled over his emotions just as he himself did, unable to convey them coherently. "I missed you too, stupid."

* * *

My first fic is almost doneee. Thank you to those who took the time to read, review, and enjoy it in general QAQ


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **the things I'd do if [k] was mine...

* * *

Day after day, week after week, month after month. They slowly began to adjust to their new life together. Their relationship still had traces of ambiguity, but it lacked the hatred and hurt that had represented it for so long. Memories of losing Homra, Mikoto-san, and Saru, still haunted Misaki and he would frequently be visited by nightmares. But when that would occur, Saruhiko would be beside him, cradling him in his arms and comforting him to the best of his abilities.

They worked together on expressing themselves more honestly, neither of them wanting to go through what had happened before again. That did not mean their somewhat childish arguments had completely ceased, but neither were they spurred through Misaki's vehement need for revenge or Saruhiko's desire for his hatred.

Sometimes, Misaki would catch himself staring at Saru, his heart pounding abnormally fast. He couldn't determine why his face had begun to heat up or why his head spun, but during those times, he felt the strangest urges to be with him. It didn't help that Saruhiko loved to tease the boy with butterfly kisses, rousing foreign desires.

Such moments never went unnoticed by the Blue, and he would tease the boy for blushing for incomprehensible reasons. They would bicker, and it would always end up with Misaki in his arms, their quarrels long forgotten, and the only conversation left was between Saruhiko's soft lips and Misaki's ever-reddening face.

* * *

"Stop squeezing me so tightly, monkey," Misaki struggled, his embarrassment obvious through the many layers of pink on his cheeks. "Who would want to look at a stupid monkey like you?"

"But you were definitely looking my way. Why are you being a virgin about it?" Lately, Saruhiko was beginning to be able to smile again, in those fleeting, micro expressions of his. He was positively elated at times, when he thought about them living together again.

"HOW DOES – v-virginity has nothing to do with this!"

"Ne, Mi-sa-ki~ that only proves how much of a virgin you are."

"LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE, IDIOT!"

And there were times when things weren't as enjoyable. Misaki visited the bar regularly, in between his part-time jobs, while Saruhiko was still laden with paperwork at Scepter4. Homra wasn't Homra anymore, but those who had been the most loyal – Chitose, Bandou, Fujishima, Kusanagi-san, and the rest – gradually came back together. Even Kamamoto and Anna had come back to Shizume City after whatever had happened. They stayed friends and kept in contact, though things had drastically changed. But it was a closure Misaki needed, and he was happy to still see them.

Saruhiko could hardly be delighted at such arrangements, and thus arguments would ensue. Misaki still wasn't able to fully understand why Saruhiko couldn't stand Misaki's concentration on anyone else, though his suspicions only saddened him. But in the end, they couldn't share the same opinion on Misaki only ever paying attention to Saruhiko, causing many a squabble, though none were of a magnitude close to their battles before.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with being friends with them!"

"Even if you cling to them like that, Homra cannot be repaired."

"Tch, I know! But even so, they mean something to me, and I'm not about to turn my back on that."

"They're just street punks with nothing to do, and no stupid leader to follow," Saruhiko couldn't stop himself from prying open old wounds, though he knew mentioning Suoh was a forbidden topic.

"God, Saru, don't be such an ass! Mikoto-san was someone we looked up to, so just shut up about him already!" Misaki hated it when they came back to this argument. The past would always follow them like a shadow, the constant reminder of how they failed each other.

"What, you want to go back to them and play pretend again? They aren't your family!"

_I'm your family! You promised me that this time…this time, things would be different. That we wouldn't hurt each other like that again._

"If you want me to leave, then just say the word, you bastard!" But as soon as those words were out, Misaki's eyes widened, his hands covering his mouth as if it could take back the words already spoken.

Saruhiko turned away, his dinner forgotten. The old wall was beginning to build up again, though he tried his damnedest to stop it.

"Stay," his words were like a dying man's gasp, as he forced himself to say the only thing that occupied his mind, in hopes that such revelation of his inner being would fix everything.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Misaki slammed his chopsticks down and stood up. "Sorry to have bothered you for so long – wait, what?"

"Please…stay."

He blushed, knowing how much it had cost Saru to reveal himself like so. "O-oh…uh."

Saruhiko walked to him and grabbed his arm, his desperation laid bare.

"Ouch! Don't grab me so hard!"

"Don't leave me again, Misaki!" There was nothing for him if Misaki was gone. He had learned his lesson from before – this time he would try his hardest for things to work out between them.

"I promise…Saru, I'm not leaving." Misaki hugged the taller man around the waist. "I'm sorry – don't make that face."

"Misaki," Saruhiko was afraid of how easily Misaki could hurt him. "Misaki, I really love you. Don't leave me."

The boy blushed, stuttering incoherently. It hadn't been the first time the Blue so straightforwardly confessed his love for him, but it never ceased to halt all functioning in his body, save for the blood rushing into his face and his heart that thumped like a hummingbird's.

"Yeah…I love you too, stupid." Misaki delivered a swift peck on Saru's cheek before he could talk himself out of it, allowing himself the slightest satisfaction at the shock and happiness that spread across the man's face. "We'll always be together."

Homra was gone, but Saruhiko was there. He always had been, and he always would be. Their fate was forever intertwined; unbreakable, regardless of their past.

_I love you._

**FIN.**

* * *

And that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it ~ thank you again to all those wonderful people who left encouraging reviews.


End file.
